1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible sheating for connecting corridors, and, more particularly to a cover for the side wall of a connecting corridor between two connected vehicles.
In the following, the invention is explained more in detail with the help of the drawings.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,791 discloses an inner sheating of a connecting corridor between two vehicles and, more particularly of a connecting corridor with telescopic shock absorber, whose side wall cover is a supply yielding plate, vaulted around the vertical axis towards the center of the connecting corridor. In order to be able to yield in case of a height difference between the vehicles, it has been foreseen that the side wall cover is connected to the coach body by elasticated elements. The elasticated elements particularly used are connecting elements made of rubber.
The HUBNER U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,186 discloses a vaulted vestibule connection of polymere materials comprised of either connected strips or one-piece construction. The side walls are composed of a harder layer in the central region with softer contiguous layers at the top and bottom edges. Thereby, HUBNER uses selective radiation treatment as the exclusive means of accomplishing this function.
The WILEY U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,640 shows the use of varying the thickness of articulated connection bellows, to be well-known in the art for use in closing the passage between articulated vehicle bodies, in order to provide an inexpensive way to tailor the flexural properties or the bellows.
In comparison to the elasticated elements, the side wall cover is relatively stiff. This makes the connection expensive, as separate connecting elements are necessary.